Frozen Mario
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Yoshi, Daisy, The Toad Brigade and Rosalina go to Arendelle and meet Anna and Elsa. But when Elsa exiles to the mountain, Anna, Kristoff, Mario, Luigi and the rest must find Elsa before it's too late. Some chapters contain scenes from the movie that doesn't include Mario characters. In Real D 3D and IMAX 3D.
1. Frozen Heart

Walt Disney Pictures

Nintendo

**Frozen Mario**

A saw (in 3D) cuts through the ice and starts to cut blocks of ice. We see that there is a crew of ice harvesters collecting ice from a lake above the ice. They start to sing a hymn:

**Born of cold and winter air,**

**And mountain rain combining,**

**This icy force both foul and fair,**

**Has a frozen heart worth mining,**

**So cut through the heart, cold and clear,**

**Strike for love and strike for fear,**

**See the beauty, sharp and sheer,**

**Split the ice apart,**

**and break the frozen heart!**

**Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let It Go!**

**Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let It Go!**

**Beautiful!**

**Powerful!**

**Dangerous!**

**Cold!**

**Ice has a magic, can't be controlled,**

**Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!**

**Stronger than a hundred men!**

**Hyup!**

**Born of cold and winter air,**

**And mountain rain combining,**

**This icy force both foul and fair,**

**Has a frozen heart worth mining,**

**So cut through the heart, cold and clear!**

**Strike for love and strike for fear!**

**There's beauty and there's danger here,**

**Split the ice apart!**

**Beware the frozen heart...**

During this song, and among those ice harvesters, there was a young boy named Kristoff, and his faithful companion reindeer Sven. He, Sven and the ice harvesters were collecting ice for all day and night.

Kristoff and Sven only collected a single block of ice, and they both started to go with the other ice harvesters.


	2. Ice Cold

We look up to see a beautiful view of the Northern Lights, and as we look down, we see a kingdom in the middle of a fjord.

Inside in one of the rooms of the castle in this kingdom, there was a beautiful young girl sleeping in her bed. Her younger sister is beside her bed, trying to wake her up.

"Anna, go back to sleep.", Anna's sister Elsa says.

"I just can't! The sky's awake, so i'm awake! So we have to play!", said Anna with eagerness to play.

"Sleep by yourself!", Elsa finishes the conversation, who accidentally pushes her sister off the bed.

Anna, angry that Elsa pushes her off the bed, tries to think of an idea. She then hatches an idea, climbs back on Elsa's bed, and says to Elsa while pulling her eyelid:

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa, with her eyes finally open, looking at Anna, smiling and agreeing to her question.

Anna and Elsa go to the ballroom, running down the stairs, being much quiet as they could get, and they prepare to have fun playing.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!", Anna says to her older sister, telling her to start their playtime.

Elsa, reveals to us that Elsa has the power of ice and snow, and uses her magic to start making a snowball.

"Ready?", Elsa says to Anna. Her younger sister nods yes and is ready.

Elsa throws the snowball up in the air, exploding into hundreds of snowflakes, astonishingly.

"THIS IS AMAZING!", Anna says, experiencing her sister's power, running around to catch snowflakes.

"Watch this!", Elsa continues, before placing one of her feet on the ground.

As she does this, the whole ballroom floor turns into ice, which her younger sister experienced as well.

Minutes go by, and we see Elsa has made small hills of snow in the ballroom, as she and Anna build a snowman, what her younger sister asked earlier.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!", Elsa acts as the snowman they built by imitating the voice and moving it's twig arms, entertaining Anna.

"I love you, Olaf!", Anna cheered, running to the snowman and giving it a warm hug.

During their playtime, they also played with their snowman, Olaf, by skating/dancing. They also played by using the snow slide and making snow angels, until Elsa starts to make snow towers who began to become taller and taller, while Anna jumped higher and higher, wanting Elsa to catch her by making more ice towers.

"Wait! Slow down!", Elsa warns, before she slipped on her own magical ice. Frightfully, when Elsa sees her younger sister about to jump and fall, and when she was about to make a soft landing with a pile of snow, her magic accidentally blows Anna to the head, knocking her unconscious, falling softly on one of the snow slides.

Elsa, coming to Anna's unconscious body, tries to heal her, but her magic not gave her amnesia, but made several streaks of her hair white.

"MAMA! PAPA!", Elsa yells in anguish, trying to get help.

However, her magic makes the snow and ice more freezable all around the room, making all the snow hills, and sadly even Olaf, fall apart.

The King and Queen of Arendelle goes to the ballroom, seeing Elsa holding the unconscious Elsa.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!", the King said, witnessing the accident.

"It was an accident!", Elsa cried out. "I'm sorry, Anna."

The Queen then picks Anna's body up, realizing that her body was cold as ice.

"She's ice cold!", the Queen realized.

"I know where we have to go.", suggested the King.

The King, quickly goes to the castle's library, and gets an ancient book where the answer is found: They need to go to the mountains and find the trolls to fix their problem.

The King and Queen, carrying Anna and Elsa respectively, they rush to the mountains to fix the trolls.


	3. Fear is The Greatest Enemy

Kristoff and Sven, whose following the ice harvesters' track, notices The King, Queen, Anna and Elsa, who swooshes past them with their horses, leaving a trail of ice on the one on the right.

"Ice?", Kristoff notices, and a minute later, he leaves his single block of ice behind, with Sven as his steed. "Faster, Sven!", he yells to his companion, who goes faster.

They both stop near a valley with a few hot springs, where there is also dozens of rocks in a circle.

"Please help my daughter!", the King asks, after they stop at the valley.

The rocks around them, roll down near the four, and stop when they are a metre away from them. They unfold their rocky disguise and reveal to be the trolls the King looked at the book earlier.

"It's the king!", one of the trolls claims, before the rest of the trolls mumble about what problem Elsa had trouble with.

Kristoff and Sven witness this, until a troll, Bulda pops up in front of the two, facing the front.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen!", Bulga said. Sven licks her cheek, sparking joy in her. "Cuties! I'm gonna keep you!", she then announces, adopting and hugging the two.

The leader of the trolls, Pabbie, comes to the four royal members.

"Your majesty, born with the powers or cursed?", Cabbie asked the King, about Elsa's powers.

"Born. And they're getting stronger.", answered the King.

Pabbie then comes to Anna and feels her head if she's ok.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is so not easily changed. But, the head can be persuaded.", announced Pabbie.

"Do what you must.", the King persuades.

"I recommend what can remove all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe.", suggests the troll, removing the memories of playing with Elsa in the ballroom, turning into memories of Anna and Elsa playing outside in the snow. "But don't worry, I leave the fun."

Pabbie puts the new memories back into Anna, saying: "She will be ok."

"But will she remember I have powers?", Elsa asked Pabbie.

"It's for the best.", the King supported her.

"Listen to me: Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it.", Pabbie answers, showing a projection of an older version of Elsa, and the people around her, both coloured blue. Her projection creates a blue snowflake.

"But also great danger.", continued Pabbie, the same projection shows the blue snowflake turning into a reddish-lightning bolt-like snowflake, startling Elsa.

"You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy.", Pabbie finishes, while the people around Elsa in the projection turns red and purplish like the snowflake and is rioting. The people around Elsa in the projection engulfs her in a red glow, screaming in a fade sound, ending the projection.

Elsa, terrified of her future, hugs her father for comfort.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure.", the King ensures, fearing of not letting Elsa's horrible future to happen.

We then see the staff of the castle locking the castle doors and closing the windows, not letting anyone to visit, and as well as moving Elsa and her stuff to another room, while the King narrates:

"Until then, lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We'll limit her contact with people. Keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna."


	4. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

Anna, seeing snow outside the castle the day after Elsa is in isolation, goes to knock on Elsa's door in her separate room, singing:

**Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Come on, let's go and play!**

**I never see you anymore, come out the door,**

**It's like you've gone away,**

**We used to be best buddies,**

**but now we're not,**

**I wish you would tell me why!**

**Do you want to build a snowman?**

**It doesn't have to be a snowman...**

Elsa firmly says to Anna, "Go away, Anna."

**Ok, bye.**

Elsa, one day, looks at the view from the window until she sees her power freezing part of the window she's looking at.

The night then, Elsa was given gloves by his father to avert her freezing powers.

"The gloves will help. See? Conceal it...", The King teacher after giving the gloves to Elsa.

"Don't feel it.", Elsa learnt.

"Don't let it show.", Elsa and the King both says.

Four years later, Anna was at the age of 9, while Elsa was at the age of 12, and Anna sings:

**Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Or ride our bike around the halls?**

**I think some company is overdue,**

**I started talking to the pictures on the walls!**

Anna, looking at a picture of Joan de Arc, exclaims: "Hang in there, Joan!"

**It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms,**

**Just watching the hours tick by...**

**(Imitates the tick-tocks on the clock)**

Unfortunately, for Elsa, she is seen with her parents, with a big frost on the wall looking like a snowflake, feels that her gloves had failed to avert her power.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!", Elsa screams, worried that her future may be coming true.

"Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down.", says the King, coming towards Elsa.

"No! Don't touch me, please! Please. I don't want to hurt you", Elsa replies, not letting her parents get hurt from her.

Six years pass, Anna is 15, and Elsa is 18.

Anna, sliding past Elsa's room, notices it, and walks away in sadness. She then goes to her parents' bedroom, where the King and Queen were going on a trip.

"See you in two weeks!", Anna greets, hugging her beloved parents for a goodbye.

Elsa, who is out of the room, also greets her parents goodbye at the lobby.

"Do you have to go?", Elsa asked, wondering if she'll see them again to protect her.

"You'll be fine, Elsa.", the King answers.

However, when her parents go on their trip as they leave on their ship...

...there was a storm at sea. The ship had a risk to being capsize by the giant waves in the storm, and...

...it gave in, capsizing.

A few days later...the portrait of the King and Queen was covered in mourning cloth...

There was a sad funeral...the King and Queen was dead...

And Anna?

...she goes and knocks on the door to Elsa's isolated room, singing this song:

**Elsa.**

**Please, I know you're in there,**

**People are asking where you've been,**

**They said have courage, and I'm trying to,**

**I'm out here for you, just let me in...**

**We only have each other,**

**It's just you and me,**

**What are we gonna do...?**

Anna, in critical sadness, slumps and sits against Elsa's door, and asks:

**Do you want to build a snowman?...**

We see Elsa, sitting the same way as Anna is doing, and who is also sad, on the other side of the door.

Elsa's room was filled with floating snowflakes, and Elsa is sitting on top of a frosty snowflake she'd made.

Elsa and Anna started to cry, alone from each other.


	5. Mario Arrives at Arendelle

Three years later, Anna is at the age of 18, and Elsa is at the age of 21.

Outside Arendelle, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi and the rest are looking from their Bowser castle-Mario Mushroom-Titanic-like cruise ship, which is set towards Arendelle.

"Ah, Arendelle. A beautiful place for sunbathing, royalty, parties, and especially spaghetti!", Mario relieves, putting his hands out like if he is in the Titanic with Peach.

"Mario, I have an idea! If you kiss someone other than me, you'll receive a coupon so you can do anything I want for a week.", Peach offers, sarcastic at the thought if someone in Arendelle kisses him.

Daisy agrees with Peach for Luigi. Mario and Luigi didn't want to have another wife besides Peach and Daisy. Besides, they love them!

"I hear they're opening up the gates in the castle! And there's a coronation!", Luigi speaks out.

"Yoshi!", Yoshi says with ecstasy.

"Is there gonna be a princess in there?", Bowser asks, who is in the team because he turned over a new leaf.

"Yes."

"YEAH!"

"Only one princess and the other princess is being coronated as queen."

"Princesses! Princesses in the castle! PRINCESSES! Yeah!", Bowser yelled and cheered out.

"Do not start like last time we went to the Baseball Kingdom, or when you kidnapped me dozens of times.", warns Peach.

Bowser, stopped cheering, cleared his throat and apologizes to the Princess.

"I wonder who the two are.", Mario wonders.

"If I see any one of them, I can at least be friends with her.", Luigi flipped the script.

"That's the way!", Daisy agreed, kissing Luigi on the nose like Mario did with Peach.

As they arrive at Arendelle, visitors from other countries come to Arendelle, and the staff greets them. Mario and Luigi lead the way, looking around. For example, they see a child complaining about his outfit with her mother excited for the coronation, colorful strings around a pole, and walk past a man and his faithful reindeer.

"What do you want, Sven?", Kristoff asked his reindeer. "Give me a snack!", he says, imitating Sven's voice. "What's the magic word?", Kristoff asks his reindeer. "Please.", he answers, with his reindeer voice. The reindeer then starts to eat the whole carrot. "Hey, hey, hey! Share!", he demands, while Sven obeyed his demand, taking half of the carrot, spitting it out and giving the other half to Kristoff, who then eats it.

"Wow, I do love reindeers, especially Christmas.", Bowser kindly comments, walking past them, with the two not noticing the group.

They then see another pair of visitors, and the Duke with his guards.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches.", the Duke says, revealing his secrets. "Did I just say that out loud?", he then says to his guards.

"Sheesh. What's his problem?", Mario says to the reader, pointing to the Duke with his thumb. The Mario characters head towards the castle.

Meanwhile, in the castle, we see Anna sleeping in her bed, snoring and drooling. Her hair was a major bedhead.

"Princess Anna!", says one of the staff in the castle, outside Anna's room.

Anna wakes up, says: "Huh? Yeah?", in a drowsy voice.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-"

"No, you didn't. I've been up for hours."

Anna, about to fall back asleep, wakes back up again: "Who is it?"

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready.", the staff member continues.

"Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's...cor-neration...", Anna drowses, before she sees her coronation dress. About to fall asleep for the third time, she jolts wide awake in excitement. "It's Coronation Day!", she says, happy. After she gets her dress on, she rushes out the door and spins around with one of the staff members, repeating her quote earlier.


	6. For the First Time in Forever

**Anna: The Window is Open,**

**So's that Door!**

**I didn't know they did that anymore!**

**Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates...?**

**For years I've roamed these empty halls,**

**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**

**Finally, they're opening up the gates!**

**They'll be real, actual people-**

**It'll be totally strange.**

**But Wow, I am so ready for this change!**

**For the first time in forever,**

**There'll be music, there'll be light,**

**For the first time in forever,**

**I'll be dancing through the night!**

**Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,**

**But I'm someone in that zone,**

**'Cause for the first time in forever,**

**I won't be alone.**

Anna, walking across the valley with a family of geese, speaks to one of it's ducklings:

"I can't wait to meet everyone...", she excites, before gasping, and continuing: "What if I meet the "one"?", before singing again.

**Tonight, imagine me gown and all-**

**Fetchingly draped against the wall,**

**The picture of ****sophisticated grace...**

**I suddenly see him standing tall,**

**A beautiful stranger tall and fair,**

**(eats chocolate) I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!**

**But then, we laugh and talk all evening,**

**Which is totally bizarre.**

**Nothing like the life I've led this far!**

**For the first time in forever,**

**There'll be magic, there'll be fun,**

**For the first time in forever,**

**I could be noticed by someone...**

**And I know it is totally crazy,**

**To dream I'd find romance,**

**But for the first time in forever...**

**At least I've got a chance.**

We see Elsa in her room, looking outside and preparing to open up the gates.

**Elsa: Don't let them in,**

**Don't let me see,**

**Be the good girl,**

**You always have to be.**

Elsa, while singing, practices holding the candlestick and cup as the scepter and golden orb without her special gloves.

**Conceal, don't feel,**

**Put on a show,**

Unlikely, due to Elsa's powers, the candlestick and cup freezes.

**Make one wrong move,**

**And everyone will know...**

**But it's only for today...**

**Anna: It's only for today...**

**Elsa: It's agony to wait...**

**Anna: It's agony to wait...**

**Elsa: Tell the guards to open up...**

**...the gate!**

**Anna: The gate...!**

Abruptly, in another area instead of where Anna and Elsa are Bowser performs an air guitar, with Mario, Luigi, and the others cover their ears, and with the sound of a real rockstar guitar strum.

**Anna: For the first time in forever...**

**Elsa: Don't let them in,**

**Don't let them see...**

**Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of...**

**Elsa: Be the good girl,**

**You always have to be...**

**Anna: A chance to change my lonely world...**

**Elsa: Conceal...**

**Anna: A chance to find true love...**

**Elsa: Conceal, don't feel,**

**Don't let them know,**

**Anna: It know it all ends tomorrow,**

**So it has to be today...**

**'Cause for the first time in forever,**

**For the first time in forever...**

**Nothing's in my way...!**


	7. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles

Abruptly once again, a horse accidentally bumps into Anna, who falls backwards into a boat, which was nearly about to fall in the fjord.

Just in time, one of the horse's hooves saves Anna just in time the boat was gonna fall as the horse steadies it, and Anna sees a handsome visitor.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?", the visitor says.

"No, I'm okay.", Anna says to the visitor after stammering.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm okay.", Anna says. The visitor gets off the horse and gets on the boat being steadied by his horse. "I'm great, actually.", she then says.

"Oh, thank goodness.", the visitor says, helping Anna up. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess...? My lady.", Hans bowed, while his horse bowed too, forgot to steady the boat with his hooves. But, once again just in time, the horse steadies it again.

"This is awkward. I mean, you're awkward, I mean, we're awkward. I mean, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?", Anna stammers.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after.", Hans apologizes.

"No, no-no, It's fine. I'm not _that_ princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- Yeesh! 'Cuz you know...", Anna accepted, before getting the horse hello. "But, lucky you, It's-it's just me."

"Just you?", Hans asked.

The bells on the cathedral ring, hinting that Anna needs to go to Elsa's coronation.

"The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go.", Anna remembers.

Anna hurries off, says goodbye to Hans. For a second time, the horse waved bye to Anna using the hoof used to steady the boat, and Hans falls into the water as well as the boat. After this, he still smiled for Anna.


	8. The Coronation of a Lifetime

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Bowser are sitting on the 4th left row of the cathedral, Bowser Jr., Iggy, Lemmy, Larry and Wendy were sitting on the 5th right row, Roy, Ludwig, Morton, Yoshi and Rosalina were sitting on the 4th right row, and The Toad Brigade were sitting on the 5th right row.

The Mario characters were in the cathedral where Elsa is being coronated.

Choirs were singing, people were waiting, and Bowser finds out that the princesses are at the front. He was about to scream, but Daisy covers his mouth, unable.

At the front of the cathedral, Anna waves to Hans, while one of the citizens sleep and lean on him, and he waves back.

Seconds later, Elsa is crowned by the bishop.

And there comes the sceptre and golden orb.

Elsa, removing her gloves, tries to keep his cool by holding the sceptre and golden orb without freezing them, while the bishop says out loud in Norse, while the people are standing to look at Elsa. She tries to hold it for a little long, but as he sees a little frost growing on both gold prized possessions.

As the bishop ends the formal speech and speaks out "Queen Elsa of Arendelle", Elsa puts back both items, and puts her gloves back on, coronated. Everyone, including the unnoticed Mario characters clap for Elsa.

That night, there was a big celebration for the coronation of Elsa, and she is now queen. Everyone were dancing but the Mario characters, who were enjoying the food, and as for Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy? They danced romantically.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!", the staff member yells, greeting Elsa as she comes in, as everyone claps for her. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!", he then says, everyone clapping for her as she came in too. Anna was forced to stand beside Elsa. They both said Hi, but for Anna, she stammers.

"You look beautiful.", whispered Elsa to Anna.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful.", Anna stammered to Elsa.

"Thank you."

They look out to the continuing party.

"So, this is what a party looks like?", Elsa asks, due to never seeing a party during her isolation.

"It's warmer than I thought.", Anna thought.

"And what's that amazing smell?", Elsa then asks, before she and Anna inhale the smell.

"Chocolate!", the sisters jinxed. They laugh after they thought the same thing.

Mario and Luigi comes to the two sisters.

"Who are you?", Elsa asks politely.

"I am Mario, and this is Luigi. The other people are Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, The Toad Brigade and Rosalina. And you both are?", Mario greets.

"I am Queen Elsa, and this is my sister Princess Anna.", Elsa answers to Mario.

"Nice to meet you."

"Your majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown.", the staff member says to Elsa, getting the name of the duke's town wrong. Suddenly, every Mario character burst into laughter.

"Weselton! The Duke of Weselton!", the duke corrected angrily. He then greets to Elsa, "Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen.", before dancing and ending with a bow.

"I would kindly greet you too, but-", Captain Toad decided, before the Toad Brigade witnesses the Duke's toupee dips forward, scaring them. But for Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Rosalina, Anna and Elsa, they only giggled a bit.

"**BALD! BALD! BALD!**", the Toad Brigade screamed, while Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings join in saying this.

"**MY EYES!**", Bowser screams, his eyes burning from the sight.

The Duke then puts his head up again, saying to the Toad Brigade, "What were you saying?"

"Fauld. I meant to say fauld. Because, it's part of honor...?", Captain Toad lies. The rest of the brigade and the Koopalings agree with him.

"Allergic reaction.", Bowser lied too, wiping his eyes.

"Thank you. Only, I don't dance. But my sister does.", Elsa apologizes.

"Ooh...Luigi!", Mario agrees, thinking that Luigi could dance.

"What?", Anna and Luigi simultaneously says.

"Lucky you!", the Duke says, grabbing Anna and Luigi's arms before she can finish.

"Mario!", Luigi screams, trying to call Mario or Daisy to help him.

With Anna, only Luigi is beginning to be embarrassed by the Duke of Weselton dancing around the two.

"Speaking of, so great you have the gates did they shut them down in the first place? Do you know the reason?", questions the Duke.

"No.", Anna and Luigi both kindly answers.

"Oh, all right. Hang on, they don't call me the little dipper for nothing.", the Duke settled, who continues to dance. Luigi was crying for help, but Elsa and Mario were in so little laughter, they had the urge of helping Anna and Luigi. Moments after, they got the chance. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, guys."

Elsa says to Anna, "Well, he was sprightly."

"Especially for a man in heels.", Anna uneases, rubbing her sore feet from all the dancing.

"Are you ok?", Mario asks her.

"I've never felt better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.", predicted Anna.

"Me too.", Elsa agreed.

"Us twenty-two!", Mario and Luigi both agreed to her.

"But it can't.", Elsa then demands.

"What?!", the 20 Mario characters ask in shock.

"Why not? If-", Anna says before interruption.

"It just can't."

Anna sighs, saying: "Excuse me for a minute."

Anna, walking away from Elsa, is pushed by one of the people dancing. About to hit the ground, someone similar rescued her.

Hans.

"Glad I caught you.", the prince says sternly.

"Hans!", Anna smiled.

Hans pulls Anna up and starts dancing romantically.

As minutes go by, they continued to dance Disney-princess style, having short talks about their lives, even strolling through the rose garden - with Luigi following.

"What's this?", asked Hans, noticing Anna's white streak.

"I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.", answered Anna.

"I like it."

Another shot shows Luigi watching the two go and spend the party together, and before he goes back to the party to meet with Mario and Elsa, he breaks the fourth wall by saying to the readers:

"Lovebirds."


End file.
